In recent years the installation and servicing of electrical equipment having a multiplicity of conductors has presented frustrating problems as respects the identification of the individual conductors, particularly at points of connection to components. The art of using color coding techniques for identification purposes has been highly developed but has limitations in environments where the number of conductors exceeds practical color coding capabilities. To meet these needs there have been proposed various modes of applying individual conductor identifiers to the conductors. Many of these involve tagging each conductor but problems are involved in anchoring the tags to the conductors. Such tags are easily damaged, torn away or entangled with other markers, equipment or from mere handling. Other proposals dealing with these problems involve wrapping a label about the end of individual conductors marked with identifying indicia. However, this technique has involved problems in providing a supply of such labels in a manner enabling individual ones to be separated from the supply and applied to the conductor. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,835 to Wrobbel proposes storing a supply of ten tape rolls each imprinted with a different digit and housed in a compartmented dispenser equipped with means for severing a suitable length of a selected tape from the supply roll. A pressure sensitive coating on each of the rolls permits the user to detach a selected length and wrap it about a conductor by selecting a length of tape having a desired set of indicia and applying one or more of such lengths in side-by-side rings about the conductor. By this technique, it it possible to identify each of a very large number of adjacent conductors. Although this dispenser has certain advantages over other techniques, it is subject to numerous disadvantages obviated by this invention. For example, before use, the tape is held captive against the underside of the cover which must be opened sufficiently to permit the user to grasp the tape end and separate it from the cover surface while exercising care to avoid detaching the label prematurely and before it has been grasped. Thereafter a length must be pulled out and the cover reclosed before severing a length of the tape. Accordingly, it is apparent that the dispensing operation must be carried out with skill and in a precise manner to avoid problems.